The present invention relates to a process and device for automating informatic procedures, without the intervention of an operator.
It is known that the user of an informatic system has to perform a number of procedures for managing data which is used and stored in a usual processing device, such as an electronic computer.
Said procedures may relate for example to the end of day, the definition of daily data relevant to turnover, purchase volume, product inventory, exploiting of daily data for drafting the papers to be sent on the following day, restocking calculation, and so on.
In addition, the user is requested to reorganize, select, and update data, copy temporary created files, check for the presence of viruses possibly present in the various files, create a copy or back-up copy of Winchester disks or removable disks on magnetic or magneto-optical media, send or receive via modem any kind of information to another informatic system, park the reading head of a Winchester disk in the adapted safety zone before stopping said disks, rearrange the files stored on the disk so as to optimize disk space occupation and disk access time, update the file index table, and run a diagnostic test about the status of the informatic system.
Each of the above mentioned procedures is currently carried out on the basis of commands issued by the system user, for every single procedure.
Usually, said commands are either integrated in the operating system of the informatic unit, or adapted programs for specific functions.
The installation of such adapted programs requires an operator in order to have them integrated on user-friendly menus.
Accordingly, a resulting drawback is that a skilled operator is required for the installation, with times and costs increased accordingly.
In addition, the standardization of such procedures is opposed by the peculiarity of each utilization. The procedures of result analysis are complicated and require trained and qualified personnel, which does not ensure absolute reliability in the daily use thereof.